


Too Many Cakes

by meddlesome_hero



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anthy's Malice, F/F, Utena gets trolled, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesome_hero/pseuds/meddlesome_hero
Summary: "At least Himemiya was happy, that should be enough, but Utena couldn't share the other woman's enthusiasm. After all, Himemiya was the one getting married, not her."When Utena tries to date the cute girl from the flower shop, she gets more than she bargained for.





	Too Many Cakes

“This one is Red Velvet with cream cheese icing”, said the clerk as she handed the cake sample.

Anthy took a bite, she smiled satisfied.

“I like it, the texture is exquisite and it has a more subtle touch than the last one”, she said.

Utena forced a piece of cake down her throat and made a grimace that she tried to pass as a smile.

“Oh, yeah! It tastes really good! Great texture! Such subtlety!” 

To be frank, Utena couldn't figure out the difference between that particular cake and the previous five that she had tasted. For her, it was only one sugary mouthful after another, and it had taken all her willpower to keep eating them instead of running away. In other circumstances she would've loved being surrounded by cake, but now, not matter how much she ate, she was unable to get rid of that bitter taste in her mouth.

“This is one of my favorites”, said Anthy. “What's next?”

At least Himemiya was happy, that should be enough, but Utena couldn't share the other woman's enthusiasm. After all, Himemiya was the one getting married, not her. And just by thinking about that, the bitter sensation in Utena's mouth grew stronger.

***

“Is there anything I can help you, with?”

The pink haired young woman almost jumped at the sound of the voice behind her, when she turned around she found herself really close to the woman that she had been wanting to talk to for the last half an hour. The sight of her combined with the powerful scents of the flowers was enough to make Utena feel almost intoxicated.

“Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to...! Eh.. I mean... I was just looking at the flowers. Yeah, that's all”, she said while straightening her back as much as she could on a failed attempt to look composed and not guilty at all. 

The other woman took a step closer with a suspicious glint on her eyes.

“Miss, you have been here for nearly 30 minutes and it doesn't look like you are going to buy us anything anytime soon. I can help you if you wish. Unless you didn't come here for the flowers.”

Utena's face reddened as she unclenched her jaw and let out a small sigh. 

“Y-you got me”, she admitted. The time to pretend was over and now it was necessary to take action. Utena thought that would be easier if her hands weren't so sweaty, though... They always got like that every time she had something super important to do, like whenever she had to shoot a basketball in the middle of a game or whenever a professor asked her a question in front of everyone at class precisely when she wasn't paying attention. Well, sweaty hands or not she would go for it. “Ok, well... maybe you don't know anything about me, but I always pass by this flower shop every morning on my way to the bus stop. I've been watching you and I think you're really cute. So I was thinking if...”

“Of course! It will be my pleasure”.

“Huh?” Utena blinked. What did she missed?

The other woman smiled before elaborating:

“I have been noticing the attractive girl that walks near the shop every morning and I always wondered when she would come in and say hello”, she explained “So where are we going?”

Oh...This turned out easier than Utena thought. It was good, but disconcerting.

“I dunno, maybe we could see a movie or go roller skating or something, or get something to eat, you know... like ramen or oden or.. a cake would be nice but... I dunno, what would you like to do?”, Utena realized that she hadn't thought things through. The other woman chuckled at her indecision.

“Sounds fun. We should go out this Friday.” 

Before Utena could process what was going on, Anthy had given her a paper with her name, number and the address of a famous cake shop not too far away from there.  
After she exited the flower shop, a curious phenomenon happened: time suddenly got slower. Everything dragged on for a disproportionately long time. Commuting to school took weeks, training sessions were several years long and classes lasted hundreds of thousands of years. 

Finally Friday came along after eons of wait and Utena went to meet her date on the place they accorded. When she met Anthy, Utena's chest swelled with happiness, this seemed like the start of a perfect date. But then, Himemiya dragged her to the inside of a luxurious pastry shop and told the clerk that she had made a reservation for a wedding cake degustation.. Just like that, Utena's hopes were destroyed and stomped on. Himemiya was getting married! Why did she take her here, then? Was it so she could laugh at Utena for daring to ask her out?

It was hell, one that Utena couldn't walk away from. She would have to endure this until the end. But after that was over she determined to go away, get her passport and fly to any place on Earth that was the farthest from that wretched flower shop. Yes, definitely that was the most sensible plan of action. In the meantime she would have to pretend to be helping her good friend find the best dessert for her wedding (and who was Himemiya's fiancé anyway? That lucky son of a gun!) and eat sample after sample along with all her feelings. 

By the time they were on the seventh sample (tiramisu or something like that), the clerk brought out the elephant in the room.

“It's a shame that your fiancé couldn't come here with you, but I'm sure you and your friend will pick the best choice”.

“Oh!” Himemiya put a hand on her mouth and left out a small giggle. “You see, my fiancée is with me right now”, she said while caressing Utena's arm. “Right, my love?”

The other woman felt grateful that she wasn't eating anything at that moment for she would've choked. When she felt Himemiya's hand upon hers, all the blood ran to her head and the room got several degrees hotter.

“She's still very nervous about this.” Anthy explained after Utena had stuttered for one minute and had found herself unable to form any coherent sentences. “We decided to marry very recently, just after it became legal in our district”.

“I.. I see. Excuse me... Would you like to taste the next sample?” said the clerk rather awkwardly.

After that, it got very evident that the clerk wasn't ready for that kind of situations. Utena wasn't ready either, a part of her was happy but another was confused as hell. Nevertheless, the all-engulfing despair that she felt before was gone and she was able to actually enjoy the rest of the samples (specially because the second to last one was carrot cake, her favorite). At the end, the experience was fine but Utena wished that there hadn't been so many surprises.

***

“What was all that about?” asked Utena while handing Himemiya a coffee that she got on a vending machine nearby.

“You said that you wanted some cake.” was all that Anthy answered.

Utena sat beside her on the bench and opened her own can of coffee. The park was quiet and peaceful, she wished that she could find that same calm within herself.

“I don't get it!”

“That shop makes the best cakes on this district, I thought it would be nice to taste a large variety of them.”  
Utena slumped in the bench took a sip from her coffee, it was extra bitter, perfect to wash out all the sweetness from the cakes.

“So you didn't like them that much, did you?” said Anthy. “Oh well, maybe it's a matter of taste.”

Utena slumped even further.

“I just wish you told me your plan beforehand.”

“You never asked me.”

Utena was mystified. Himemiya had turned out to be someone entirely different than she imagined. She was not a cute, shy girl. The florist was an unpredictable person as far as Utena was concerned. Going out with her would be risky, but on the other hand, Utena enjoyed taking risks. 

The girl finished her coffee with a gulp and fixed her posture. 

“You know, I think we should date again.” She said with a grin.

For a moment, Anthy's eyes widened in surprise before smiling back at her.

“So, where are we going next time?”

Utena pondered for a while.

“Next time we're getting pizza...I've had enough cakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fluffy AU I wrote some time ago. I corrected some stuff from the original and tried to make the descriptions more vivid. I hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
